


[ART] Partners

by seinmit



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Art, Gen, Large File Size, Portrait, Traditional Media, gouache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: A portrait of Tim and Pikachu.
Relationships: Tim Goodman & Pikachu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	[ART] Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).




End file.
